y yo, ¿quien soy?
by Cihtli
Summary: Mairin... la hija adoptiva de Aule y Yavanna se pregunta quien es realmente... segunda parte de los destinados a la oscuridad


Advertencia: los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y por lo tanto le pertenecen solo a él.

Vectriz Ikaros: y claro al parecer se me vino una continuación… ahora quiero titular esto como la **saga** **de los destinados a la oscuridad**, que comienzo con lo que fue **¿y cuál fue mi misión?**, esta es la segunda parte continuada por Mairi (nombre que le daría Aulë a Silmaril luego de adoptarla) y terminara con el mismo Melkor durante el Dagor Dagorath

**Y yo, ¿quién soy?**

**-Pov Mairin-**

**El final del la tercera edad**

Mi nombre es Mairin, soy la hija del Valar Aulë y la Valië Yavanna; he crecido en Aman durante mucho tiempo… aunque nunca me he sentido bien en este lugar. Realmente, no sé cómo es que llegue a este lugar; para muchos, no es secreto que los valars no pueden tener hijos por lo que yo de alguna manera siempre he sabido que me adoptaron.

Siempre me he preguntado cómo fue que llegue a parar a la mansión de mis padres, no es que me queje de ellos; es solo que muchas veces tengo esa sensación de que alguien me extraña. Una sensación de ir a donde aquella persona me llama, tal vez, mi madre verdadera me echa de menos tanto como mi alma lo hace.

Es que es algo que no puedo evitar, siento este vacío desde hace mucho tiempo; a veces tengo la sensación de que no debería estar aquí. Cada año es igual, no hay un día en que me sienta triste; aunque me la pase en las fraguas todos los días tratando de crear nuevas joyas para cualquier ocasión solo por pasar el rato.

Lo cierto es que no puedo llenar este vacío en mí y lo peor del caso; es que puedo oír mientras duermo una voz llamándome, una voz que me dice "TE AMO…. ADIOS" una voz tan familiar y a la vez muy hiriente. Suelo despertar llorando a la mitad de la noche y a veces siento que este vacío que siento jamás podrá ser llenado.

**Un barco ha llegado a Valinor**

Los Noldor han regresado a Aman, luego de muchas edades, se les ha permitido regresado una nueva bienvenida entre los valar; todos han ido a recibirlos. Todos menos yo… la verdad es que siempre he sentido curiosidad sobre una cama entre la habitación de los maia de mi padre, pero nadie me dice nada sobre ese lugar.

Afortunadamente para mí tanto el señor Aule como la señora Yavanna me han creído cuando les dije que realmente me sentía muy cansada por días anteriores en los que no he logrado dormir nada; para mí fortuna me creen y se van con los demás maias. Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la escalera de servicio que da con el dormitorio comunitario donde duermen.

Sigo mi camino hasta llegar a la cama donde nadie ha dormido en siglos; abro uno de los cajones y me encuentro con unas túnicas muy hermosas, lo que más me gustaba eran las hermosas capas verdes que parecían ser hechas para alguien que poseía una gran belleza.

Por unos instantes trate de imaginar quien podría usar trajes tan hermosos como estos; una imagen comenzó a surgir en mis memorias, era borrosa pero me traía una nostalgia tal que varias lagrimas salieron de mis mejillas. Seguí buscando en el cajón y sin querer encontré un pequeño cofre de metal.

Dentro encontré un hermoso anillo de oro con un rubí, varias cartas escritas por un tal Melkor; gracias a ellas descubrí que el maia al que pertenecían esas túnicas se llamaba Mairon. También había un hermoso broche para el cabello color rojo, una pelota simple de color plateado y entre las cartas una con una caligrafía muy diferente a la del tal Melkor.

Mirándola con detalle me di cuenta de que decía "para el señor Aulë"

**Lo que la carta decía**

_Mi querido señor Aulë_

_Sé que cuando lea esta carta tal vez se sienta decepcionado de mi, pero ya no pude negar mis sentimientos más… he huido y me he unido a la rebelión para estar con él; usted mejor que nadie sabe cuánto he amado a Melkor desde mi creación y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de estar con él no quiero perderla._

_Usted lo sabe mejor que nadie, mi amor nunca podrá ser borrado; por más que quiera enterrar este sentimiento en mi pecho… sé que nunca podre vivir sin él. Quiero pedirte perdón si mi escapatoria te ha lastimado; quiero rogar tu perdón para mi, aunque sé que jamás lo tendré merecido al lastimarte de esta manera._

_Atte: Mairon_

**Una carta que nunca creí leer**

Mairon, ese nombre me parece tan familiar… pero estoy segura de no conocer a nadie con ese nombre; pero por lo que entiendo de la carta este era un maia que renuncio a seguir aquí para unirse a un tal Melkor, por amor… Eru, ¿Quién es este maia que dejo Valinor solo por seguir a quien amaba?

Suspiro, probablemente no pueda saber que fue de él; pero su destino ahora me atrae mucho… quiero saber, quiero entender que le llevo a irse tan repentinamente y no volver. ¿Amor? ¿Podría el amor hacer que dejes la seguridad de tu hogar por algo que es tan incierto?

Me recuesto un poco en la cama y sigo observando algunas de las cartas que el tal Melkor le escribió… me sorprendo al ver las cosas que le escribió; al parecer el amor entre ellos si era correspondido, pero al mismo tiempo me doy cuenta de que este maia en particular era un traidor. ¿Era tan importante para él su amor, que prefirió traicionar a los valars para poder ser feliz?

**Descubierta**

Siento como soy violentamente jalada al piso… ¡diablos! ¡Me he quedado dormida!, levanto mi vista; el señor Aulë me mira completamente encolerizado… ¡que tonta fui! ¿Cómo pude quedarme dormida? Tomo la caja entre mis manos y salgo corriendo, si me van a castigar mínimo no dejare que me quiten estos tesoros.

Sé que no son míos, pero algo me dice que debo tenerlos; que no debo permitir que Aulë me los quite. Llego corriendo a mi habitación y la cierro con seguro, sé que no lo detendrá para siempre, pero me dará tiempo para guardar los tesoros en un lugar secreto.

Abro el compartimiento secreto en mi armario, dejo caer todo ahí; cierro con velocidad y me aferro a la caja mientras me acerco a una esquina. Comienzo a llorar, tengo miedo ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tonta?

**Castigo**

Aulë entra al fin, me quita la caja y me jala fuera de la habitación… realmente tengo miedo; llegamos hasta el establo donde hay varios eldar y maia trabajando… a todos les ordena que salgan dejándonos solos. Me suelta, me ordena que me quite la parte superior de la túnica y que me coloque de frente a la pared.

Estoy temblando, realmente tengo miedo; recibo el primer latigazo… duele, duele mucho; estoy tratando de no llorar… pero mientras más me golpea más me duele; no sé cuanto aguante tenga mi cuerpo a este paso, siento que la sangre comienza a brotar de tantos golpes que recibo.

Estoy tan mareada, me duele el cuerpo; ya casi no veo nada… por fin, caigo rendida… (1)

**¿Señor Aulë por que no me entiende?**

Despierto luego de un largo tiempo, una eldar me comienza a curarme… me arde mucho al menos se que sanare pronto. Aunque lo que más me duele es que el señor Aulë me hizo esto solo por estar dormida en esa cama vacía, tan importante era ese maia para él; yo quiero saber más de mi… quiero saber quien soy realmente.

La señora Yavanna entra, me consuela… dice que todo estará bien pronto; pero no puedo evitar llorar puesto que siento que no era justo lo que me hizo. La señora Yavanna dice que pronto entenderé muchas cosas, pero sigo sin entender; quiero entender quiero saber ¿tan malo es eso?

Sigo llorando, mientras sigo abrazada al regazo de mi señora; las horas pasan mientras siento el ardor en mi espalda. Sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida… siento que alguien está a mi lado, me trae tanta paz; seguramente es mi señora que se ha quedado a cuidar de mí.

**Una canción que no se puede olvidar**

_Duerme, duerme y sueña tener_

_Una vida sin la tentación_

_De delirios, de oro y poder,_

_De juzgar, aunque exista razón_

_La avaricia es la esclavitud_

_Del alma y de la libertad_

_Que no te bese nunca la envidia_

_Que no te abracen el odio y el mal_

_Duerme, duerme y sueña con ser_

_De tu mejor tesoro el guardián:_

_El amor que yo en ti he volcado,_

_De eso tienes mucho que dar_

_No te engrandezcas con la riqueza_

_Ni te apoques con la pobreza,_

_Que ni la derrota ni el fracaso te impidan_

_Ver que mañana otro día será._

_Duerme, duerme aquí estaré_

_Las nubes serán tu colchón._

_Que ni el viento ni la brisa te dejen_

_De acariciar, pues tú eres mi don. __(2)_

**Sensación**

Despierto y me doy cuenta de que estoy sola pero de la misma manera siento que alguien me observa; se siente extraño pero a la vez agradable. Es una sensación que llena el vacío de mi alma de alguna manera, me meto a bañar y siento aun dolor en mi cuerpo debido a los latigazos que recibí.

Cambio mi ropa, pero esta vez no voy a las fraguas, voy directo al bosque a perderme un rato ahí; tal vez es extraño en mi conducta… pero agradezco que al menos aquí tenga una gran paz alejándome de todo y de todos. Aquí al menos no tendré que enfrentar al señor Aulë, realmente no quiero verlo luego de lo que paso; tengo miedo de verlo.

**Perdida **

Me he adentrado tanto en el bosque, y cuando menos me doy cuenta estoy en un lugar del cual ya no tengo memoria alguna; me siento tan pedida y con miedo me abrazo a mi misma buscando un consuelo mientras sigo adelante. Paso a paso, puedo sentir aun más miedo que se adentra en lo profundo de mí.

Sin querer me he topado con un claro, hay un hermoso jardín con bancos de mármol blanco y hermosos detallados. Después de un poco me acerque a una y me recosté ahí boca abajo mientras lloraba un poco por el miedo, no sé cuánto tiempo me quedare aquí; solo espero que alguien venga y me ayude a salir.

**Aulë**

Ciento que alguien toca mi cabeza mientras la acaricia; levanto mi vista y me topo con quien menos creí, se trata del señor Aulë pero ahora me mira de manera más misericordiosa que antes. Me levanto levemente de la banca hasta quedar sentada dándole oportunidad de que se siente a mi lado, el se sienta mientras sigue acariciando mi cabeza _"perdóname" _fue lo que salió de sus labios.

Lo mire sorprendida con los ojos bien abiertos _"¿Por qué me dice eso?" _le pregunte casi al instante y de manera impulsiva, el simplemente siguió acariciando mi cabello mientras mostraba una sonrisa triste ante mi pregunta _"yo debí decirte esto hace mucho tiempo"_ dijo y mientras alejaba su mano de mi cabeza continuo _"debí decirte la verdad sobre tu madre"_.

El asombro no se alejo de mi, entonces el señor Aulë sabia la verdad acerca de mi; no dije una palabra solo me mantuve atenta mientras él comenzó a contar la historia sobre su maia de nombre Mairon.

**La dolorosa verdad**

"_Mairon fue mi mejor alumno, el más leal y al mismo tiempo el que nos traiciono; él desde el principio se había enamorado de Morgoth, y su amor lo llevo a un camino de destrucción que nadie había deseado para él._

_Alguna vez el fue llamado el admirable, pero cuando se unió a Morgoth cambio su nombre llamándose ahora Sauron… tuvo la oportunidad de redimirse así mismo, pero en vez de eso solo te dejo aquí y se fue. Durante la segunda y tercera edad esparció el terror y la desesperación en la tierra media._

_Cometió actos horribles, mucha sangre corrió por la tierra solo para reforzar su nombre y su maldad; yo maldije sus obras luego de su traición… pero sé que por más que quiera jamás podre odiar a quien ame como un hijo._

_La última vez que lo vi te tenía en sus brazos el lloraba pero solo te dejo en mis brazos y se fue, a veces pienso que sabia a lo que el mismo iba y simplemente te alejo para que no vivieras esa vida"_

**¿Mairon o Sauron?**

Las palabras de Aulë me decía esto con una tristeza increíble; me sentía tan mal y al mismo tiempo no dejaba de pensar si realmente había pensado en mi cuando me dejo aquí; regresamos de nuevo a la mansión y le entregue al señor Aulë la carta que Mairon le había dejado. Me dejo conservar los tesoros de mi madre y me entrego las túnicas que alguna vez uso.

Quise probarme una y cuando salí del baño vestida con la túnica solo pude escuchar "_te pareces a él"_ de parte de Aulë; el hecho de que me quedara perfecta me sorprendió, de ahí el tiempo que siguió me la pase tranquila. Normalmente usaba mi ropa de siempre y cuando había alguna celebración especial usaba alguna de las túnicas de mi madre, muchos me preguntaban de donde había sacado esa ropa y yo simplemente contestaba que era de mi madre.

Ahora entiendo un poco porque me llaman Mairin, es por mi madre, al que al parecer me parezco mucho según la señora Yavanna y el señor Aulë. Aun me pregunto si podre conocerlo algún día, de mi padre no quiero saber mucho; no es que no tenga curiosidad, simplemente siento que no es necesario indagar más de lo que ya se.

Sigo soñando despierta, tal vez algún día conozca a mi madre; el Dagor Dagorath es mi única esperanza para saber si podre volver a ver a mi madre… sueño, tengo la esperanza de que si intento llegar a su corazón pueda hacer que vuelva conmigo.

Fin…

**Vectriz Ikaros:** bien espero les haya gustado, posiblemente entre miércoles y viernes les traiga la tercera parte de la saga. Los leo luego

Gracias a Gemini Yaoi que me dejo review en el fic pasado; lo se Melkor puede llegar a ser muy malo cuando quiere, pero en este caso fue que su obsesión por los silmarils no lo dejo ver más allá de lo que realmente tenia

**Notas**

1.- castigo que tome basado en el fic The rebellion de Uvatha the horseman donde a Mairon lo castigan de la misma manera.

2.- la canción que use para esa parte es una tradicional española llamada duerme; también sale en el álbum finisterra y Love and Oz de Mago de Oz


End file.
